Unknown Soldier
by FiOeX
Summary: Songfic. Konoha is at war, and losing the battle. Naruto doesn't care anymore. He's fighting for the village. He's dying for the village. Just another unknown soldier on the battlefield. Song - Unknown Soldier by Breaking Benjamin


_**Unknown Soldier**_

_FiOeX_

_Song created by the amazing Breaking Benjamin

* * *

_

_Borderline, dead inside,  
I don't mind, falling to pieces_

_Count me in, violent  
Let's begin, feeding the sickness.  
How do I simplify,  
Dislocate - the enemy's on the way._

Konoha was at war. Most of the available Shinobi were already locked in combat with Iwa, Ame, Kumo and Kiri. It was a sight to behold. Different jutsus were being thrown everywhere, weapons rang as they did what they were created to do, crimson blood splattered the moonlit battle field. Konoha was losing.

Naruto sat, clad in full ANBU uniform, on the head of the great Yondaime Hokage, blearily looking down towards the battle. Konoha would fall. Everyone knew it, yet the leaf Shinobi continued to fight, without a thought, for the village. Always for the village.

_Show me what it's like,  
To dream in black and white,  
So I can leave this world tonight._

He looked around. Konoha was in flames, the smoke drifting off into the black sky, disappearing into the stars. Today was a perfect night. Not a cloud above, not a breeze around. The abundant stars twinkling, the full moon lighting the dying world. He closed his eyes.

**Dying**.

His eyes snapped open, cerulean blue flashing dangerously. Lifting himself to his feet, he jumped down, flying across the burning rooftops to the main gates, where the attack was worst. Once there he looked around. Where there was once a thriving forest, was now a scene of death. Even the surrounding plant life was either chopped to pieces, burnt, or being burnt. He pulled out his sword as the enemy charged him.

For the village.

_Full of fear, ever clear.  
I'll be here, fighting forever.  
_

_Curious, venomous,  
You'll find me, climbing to heaven.  
Never mind, turn back time.  
You'll be fine - I will get left behind._

Naruto hardly gave a thought to the splatters of blood staining his hair as he plunged the sword into the enemy's chest. In an instant, his other hand flicked, the kunai flying at immeasurable speed, straight into the man's throat. Eyes widening in pain and horror, the man fell to his knees, grasping his neck futilely, chocking on his own blood. Naruto watched with detached eyes.

_Show me what it's like,  
To dream in black and white,  
So I can leave this world tonight._

The kunoichi in front of him was pretty. Her fiery red hair flowed down her back, her green eyes glistened. In her hands were black kunai. She smirked at him and charged, but she wasn't good enough, she wasn't fast enough, her choice of opponent cost herself her life.

She stared at him, her mouth agape in a silent scream, liquid red staining her lips, the silver sword embedded in her throat.

Emotionless. Fearless. Thoughtless. Merciless.

**Soulless**.

For the village.

_Holding on too tight.  
Breathe the breath of life,  
So I can leave this world behind._

The leaf ninjas were dead. Only Naruto remained, surrounded by 10 Iwa ninjas. Naruto watched on with unseeing eyes, empty of all life. Yet he fought on. He fought on.

For the village.

_It only hurts just once.  
They're only broken bones.  
Hide the hate inside._

They finally gave out. Naruto slumped to the ground, blood seeping out of various wounds. His blood-stained sword lay forgotten in the dirt. He looked up weakly as he felt the cold metal pinch his neck. The Iwa nin was staring at him with cold hate, pure fury, no pity, no mercy. Naruto smiled. He was fighting for the village. His village. Always for the village.

_So I can leave this world tonight._

He hardly felt it as it slid through his neck. He hardly noticed as _his_ blood dripped. All he felt was numbness as he fell silently to the ground. Water dropped into his dead eyes. The day wasn't perfect anymore.

_Show me what it's like,  
To dream in black and white,  
So I can leave this world tonight._

He stared up into the night sky, wondering what it would be like if he lived in another world, where people didn't kill for their village. But he didn't. He was just another unknown soldier, and people did fight for their village.

_Holding on too tight.  
Breathe the breath of life,  
So I can leave this world behind._

**Always for the village.**

* * *

A/N: Hope you like it.


End file.
